


Stronger Than You- Underfell Parody

by Amechan1



Category: (? - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Any gender for Sans works, Half Good Underfell, I accept suggerencies to imporve the lyrics, I´m bad at making lyrics, One-shot(?, Parody, Undefell needed a Stronger Than You, could be edited, lyrics, sorry - Freeform, stronger than you parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amechan1/pseuds/Amechan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wanted to do it, Why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than You- Underfell Parody

**Author's Note:**

> Let´s sing!!
> 
> (I´m not very good at rhyming, especially on english)

It´s a horrible day outside  
Brids are cawking,flowers are wilting...  
On days like this kids like you...  
Shouldn´t be on this hell.

Go ahead kid, it´d be a crime,  
If I had to see you die again,  
So listen to my warn,  
Or else, sweetheart, I´m gonna have a great time.

Cuz´ kids like you are really too good,  
And guys like me, it ain´t easy to conmove  
So let´s go let the room gets chiller  
Let´s go Little Mercy FUCKER.

Go ahead and try to spare me if you´re able  
Guess you figured Mercy has always been off the table.  
I can see you´re really sick of acting,  
Then why won´t you just attack me?

You´ll have to fight me,  
That´s the way we act here,  
I´ll keep killing you until you give up,  
Cuz´ your fucking Mercy is something I don't give a shit about.

This world is made  
OF LOVE  
LOVE

LOVE  
LOVE  
LOVE

...

(Come on sweetheart, you really think I´ll ever get tired of this?)

...

(HAHAHAHA)

...

This is where it stops,  
This is where it ends.  
If the pain just keeps going,  
Well that´s your fault isn´t it?

But no matter how I stall you,  
You´re still being so nice.  
Is that you can´t understand,  
Down here Mercy is not the way?

Go ahead try to spare me if you´re able ,  
You should know by now that Mercy´s off the table.  
You think that you can spare me like I´m some pawn?  
Well, try your shit again and you´ll GET DUNKED ON!

I know that you just want to help,  
But please I beg you, try to understand.  
If we get out here,  
They´ll turn you on ash heap,  
And I´ll lost you FOREVER.

This world is made  
OF LOVE  
LOVE

And it´s stronger than yours

LOVE  
LOVE  
LOVE

And I´m doing this for you

LOVE  
LOVE  
LOVE

I just want to SAVE you

LOVE  
LOVE  
LOVE...

...

(Just...stop that kiddo...)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you sing along? I did... *Lenny face*


End file.
